Ryuuzetsu Shimura
''' Character First Name' Tsukino The name is pronounced as Tsu-Ki-No, as for the names' meaning, it equals: 'Of the Moon.' The Kanji for Tsukino appears as 月野 'Character Last Name' Shimura The name is pronounched as Shi-Mu-Ra, while the names' meaning is still slightly unclear, The Kanji for Shimura appears as 志村 'IMVU Username' RyuuzeetsuShimura 'Nickname (optional) N/A '''Age 11 'Date of Birth' 01/16 'Gender' Female '' 'Ethnicity' ''Konohakurian 'Height' 4'9" 'Weight' 87lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A distinctive trait of Tsukino is the X-shaped scar between her eyes that extends to about halfway up her forehead in one direction, and just under her eyes in the other. 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Due to her fascination of the moon, Tsukino claims to have a 'Dark Side (Berserk State)' and a 'Light Side' traits to her personality. However, the 'Dark Side' persona primarily shows during the heat combat. 'Light Side': ''In public, Tsukino operates as a quiet, reserved, and mature child, something that she personally believes to be an abnormal trait for those also at, or around her age. Besides that Tsukino will act very calmly whenever and wherever she's seen, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. Also for some reason, no matter what, the child will always appear calm and collected when speaking. 'Playing' or 'Pranks' are not found to be amusing which often leads to others labeling her as 'boring' or 'dull'. Although if giving a chance to warm up around a friend, she'll show the sarcastic and comical side to her being. '''Dark Side': If tweaked in the right ways during the heat of combat, Tsukino will reveal a fierce savagery that belies her usual calm demeanor, making her a wild and dangerous opponent. Unlike her common display of being quiet, reserved, and mature, Tsukino will roar and shout as well as relentlessly attack her opponents with no sense of self control. That itself is slight proof that she tries her best to become a psychotic berserk force of destruction when the time rolls around. However a downside to this form is that her planning and observations are carelessly thrown to the wind,making it easy for her to fall to an attack if its carefully planned out. If this side of her was to show outside of battle, it would usually rise with her creating attempts to manipulate others for her personal gain. On the other hand, it could turn out with Tsukino normally smiling while acting undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring. Of course, that's only to make it appear as if she loves nothing more than to bring other people down. She'll throw sharp wit and sardonic remarks that are always ready to spite others. Her jokes tend to become ill-humored as well, but with those jokes, she indeed tries to push her victim to the very edge, hoping they'll yell or charge at her in anger. If successful, Tsukino will always find those reactions to be humorous from the one she's teasing. Along with the callousness, however, she'll oddly display childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively... 'Behaviour' * Tsukino's quite, observant, and cautious during missons. * Tsukino may go into a berserk state if she comes to the conclusion that she's being taunted or manipulated during battle. * When she has free time inside of the village, she'll tend to act calm. * Although no matter how strange it may seem, if Tsukino sings The Lullaby or if it's sung to her, she'll mentally enter a state of pure tranquility. Despite the situation she's in, it never fails to ease her entire being. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Quotes' "Having a heart is painful." "I will leave you with nothing." "Moon, shine down." "Do you feel it, the moon's power?" "Accept it." "All shall be lost to you." 'Berserk Quotes' "I'm gonna break you!" "More pain for you means more fun for me!" "No escape!" "Vanish!" "You're getting on my nerves!" "You're done!" 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Shimura clan (志村一族, Shimura Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from Konohagakure. After Konohagakure's formation following the Warring States Period, the Shimura were amongst the first set of clans to ally themselves with the Senju and Uchiha-founded village, alongside the Sarutobi clan. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton; "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. 'Element Two' N/A 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): N/A Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): N/A Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): N/A Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 10 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): N/A Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): N/A Total: 49 'Jutsu List' * Academy Jutsu Transformation Technique ( E-rank ) Clone Technique ( E-rank ) Body Replacement Technique ( E-rank ) Rope Escape Technique (E-rank ) Generic Sealing Technique ( E-rank ) * Wind Release Wind Release: Gale Palm ( C-rank ) * Genjutsu -Will add soon- * Taijutsu/Kenjutsu 16 Hit Combo ( C-rank ) * Other Temporary Paralysis Technique ( D-rank ) Body Flicker Technique ( D-rank ) 'Allies' Konohagkure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Eleven years ago, A newborn female, Tsukino was greeted by the world and welcomed into the Shimura Clan. Almost instantly the infant gained a warm welcome by her two loving parents, Hoshi and Yume Shimura. Since the day of her birth and even while she was still inside of her mother, Yume; Tsukino was told stories and even had lullabies sung to her about the moon and the so called beast that resided within it. The Jubi.. Otherwise known as the Ten Tails. The stories Tsukino were told talked about how the planetary body was supposedly created with the Chibaku Tensei Technique, and how such a move was used against the Ten Tails in order to create it's prison inside of the planetary object that now went my the name of 'The Moon.' As time passed, more stories were told, and as more was told, curiosity and interest grew at the child's core. Endless knowledge stuck to the child's brain with each story that was told. Every one of them seemed like a bed time story.. Something to soothe her...Yet at the same time it seemed like something much more. Steadily, time continued to move by...It wasn't long before Tsukino gained the ability to read. With the power to read, Tsukino went further into studying. She enjoyed the stories her mother spoke to her about. ...The moon was now something she loved...It was apart of her childhood. Books continued to tell Tsukino about The Moon and the Ten Tails even though her mother had stopped telling stories as the years passed. The books taught her things such as how sometimes The Moon could turn red, the many different forms of the Ten Tails, and so on. Sadly that's was where her little interest in the moon would have to come to a stop. Something else much important was now on her plate. The Ninja Academy. During her academy days, Tsukino wasn't a bad student at all. She got her work done, did as she was told and showed no signs of struggling with the jutsu they were told to study and perform. However she wasn't fully perfect. Tsukino did have some cons to go along with her pros....For example the girl really didn't put hardly any time into making friends, and at times she had a small little problem of drawing or doodling on the back of her paper instead of paying attention.....A little more often than usual. Tsukino wasn't the best artist in history, but one day instead of drawing, the female wrote down the entire lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. The very one that calmed her entire being no matter what was happening. The kunoichi kept that very sheet of paper with her at all times, never changing a single word...Absolutely making no changes what so ever. But it was bound to happen. The paper began to wear out, get torn up, and the writing even began to fade. Somehow, Tsukino did managed to preserve the ending of the lullaby which read the following to anyone that happened to get a glance of it: "But she knew '' That she had promises to stay true to The dormant daughter of the silver moon Then all at once she understood Destiny was close behind her Phantom of borrowed life And the sea was a reminder Mirror of given light From the sky She watched the life She'd known she would leave behind Said goodbye And gave her people Life through her sacrifice."'' To some, only reading the end of the lullaby makes it difficult to understand but so far Tsukino's the only one, besides her family, who knows the beginning and the end to the lullaby. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Trained with Hashirama Hyuuga = Gained Stamina Trained with Hashirama Hyuuga = Learned a new Technique ( 16 Hit Combo ) 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju